


Rest of my life

by RushiStellar



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Nayuren, Angst?, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Nayuta and Ren been together for 20 years, they stay strong together, and promised to be together forever, but one of them need to go first.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Rest of my life

**Author's Note:**

> So I am checking my drafts and I saw this one. There is not much dialogue here, I remember writing this as I cannot sleep and this run through my head. Didn't expect it to be 2k words.
> 
> I based Ren disease here from Kaori from Your lie in April.

Nayuta and Ren have been together for 20 years, since college they have been together, because they are both in a band, there are times when they have to work together, plus being in the same department too, they mostly see each other every day. It is hard the first year they met each other, as Nayuta is not the one you can approach easily, as a scowling face, not good with kind words. Ren at first is a shy person, but once he has a goal and has something he loves he will fight for it, they are complete opposite of each other, but just like in a magnet you can connect the positive and negative, and just like a magnet, fate is always making Nayuta and Ren together. 

Ren will always follow Nayuta when at university, Nayuta will try to make Ren go away but can’t do it completely. They work together on some projects for their school, debate at some things on what they will need to do, but always come up with one decision that they will both agree. 

At the second year of college, Ren finally confess his feelings to Nayuta, waiting to be rejected Ren heard a different answer. 

“Nayuta-kun, I LOVE you! Sorry...” Ren shouted with his eyes close, hands folded on each other, standing in front of Nayuta. 

Nayuta is just frozen looking at Ren, he didn’t expect this confession, as he is not the person you can fall in love with. Nayuta knew what his attitude is, and as much as possible he does not want people get close to him, but it seems that Ren is different. Since the first time they met until now, Ren didn’t treat Nayuta like a bad person. 

As time went by, Nayuta fallen in love too, with Ren. He just doesn’t want to tell it to Ren, as he doesn’t want Ren to distance himself from him. But then, this thing happens. Nayuta slowly went close to a still close eyed Ren, he lifted his hand, and touch Ren’s hair which cause Ren to open his purple eyes and look at Nayuta’s red eyes. 

“I love you too, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta finally said, it felt like something was lifted from his chest, and it feels good to finally say those words. Ren started to have tears on his eyes, as he cannot believe Nayuta felt the same way too. Ren just cried, Nayuta wipe away his tears and give him a reassuring hug. 

As they started dating, they fully understand each other, as day pass by, they continue to fall deep in love. Having each other is giving them strength to continue living and achieve the goal they have set. There are times they fight but they will make up within the day too. They both graduated from college, but they continue on their band. But still proceed with being lawyers. 

They started living together too, splitting the housework. At first Ren always cook burnt foods, and Nayuta will end up cleaning the kitchen, while Ren is apologizing, but as time went by Ren was able to learn, the burnt food was lessen, Nayuta cleaning the mess lessen. 

Now in the 20th year being together, they are very used with each other, they will know what the other ants even though they will not tell it. 

Ren is currently washing the dishes, but suddenly a plate slip and fall on the floor shattering to pieces. Nayuta who is busy reviewing some cases heard it, and went to Ren. 

“Haven’t heard that for a long time. Are you okay, Ren?” Nayuta said as he went close to Ren. “My hand suddenly went numb, sorry.” Ren answered as he looks and check his right hand. Nayuta took his hand and check it too. “Is there anything that hurts?” Nayuta asked. Ren shook his head. “Maybe I’m just tired, I just got a hearing earlier.” Ren answered. 

“Rest, I’ll finish this, good thing it is our off tomorrow.” Nayuta ordered as he push Ren towards their room. Ren just agree with this, and went to their bedroom to rest. 

Next day, Nayuta and Ren are currently at the sofa cuddling each other as they watch a movie. Once it ends, Ren get up as he need to get some drinks, but before he can go to the kitchen Ren suddenly fall down on his knees, Nayuta immediately went to Ren to aid him. 

“Are you okay?” Nayuta asked looking all worried. “I’m fine I just got dizzy, maybe because I get up immediately.” Ren answered. “No, you look paler, and we always do this before, you never got dizzy.” Nayuta said. 

“Maybe we’re getting old?” Ren jokingly said, but Nayuta still have his serious face. “We are not that old, we’re going to forties only. “Nayuta explained he help Ren stand up. “We should have you checked now. You don’t look good at all.” Nayuta suggested. Ren wants to tell something but the look on Nayuta’s eye stop him, so he just agrees with it. 

\---------

After some test run on Ren, the doctor said that he has a disease called ALS, the news shocked both of them, Ren unable to say anything was just frozen in their sit. The doctor suggested that Ren should be confine in the hospital which Nayuta immediately agree to. 

Ren stays at the hospital, they tried any treatment that will help him, but it seems that as days pass, Ren is not recovering at all. He went thinner, skin become paler same with this blue fluffy hair which lost its fluffiness. They friends and bandmates went to visit Ren, and Ren never fail to smile to them, even though Nayuta knows how hurt it is for Ren. 

Nayuta felt so hopeless, he wants to take away this sickness from Ren, he wants to see him smile naturally again. He wants to see a dazzling Ren. Ren knows too how Nayuta feels at the moment which is why he tried to make sure to smile to him. 

“Nayuta-kun?” Ren is currently lying in his hospital bed while Nayuta is at his bedside. “Yes, Ren?” Nayuta answered. “Nayuta-kun, sleep here beside me, I want to feel Nayuta-kun.” Ren said as he adjusted on the bed and pull up the blanket. “But it is not that big to have two guys on it.” Nayuta said. Ren pouted at this, “It’s fine, we can cuddle each other, please, Nayuta-kun?” Ren pleaded showing his puppy eyes on Nayuta. Nayuta sigh and give up, he climbs the bed lying next to Ren. Once Nayuta settled in, Ren hug him, Nayuta hug him back and let Ren rest his head on his chest. 

“Hugging Nayuta-kun is the best!” Ren said as he closes his eyes. Nayuta smiled at him, and he gently caress Ren’s hair. “Nayuta-kun, I know my time will not be long-” “Shh, don’t say that, Ren.” Nayuta stop Ren from saying anything. “No, listen to me, Nayuta-kun. Can I have one last request?” Ren said and he look up to Nayuta’s eye. “Okay, sure, tell me.” Nayuta said and waiting for Ren to give his request. 

“I want to get out of the hospital. I want my final days to spend with you outside. We can go to that beach we want to visit to.” Ren started, Nayuta just look at Ren while he is telling about this request. 

“But it will be dangerous for you to be outside.” Nayuta said, Ren sigh with this. “Please, Nayuta-kun, I want to spend my last days and enjoying it with you.” Ren begged. Nayuta felt that he wants to cry, it seems that Ren is accepting that he will not live that long and wants it to be as memorable as possible. 

“Alright, I speak with your doctor. Let’s go to that beach, actually, I bought a rest house there.” Nayuta said. “Why?” Ren asked him. “Thinking that when we get old, we will spend the rest of our days at that place.” Ren look at Nayuta after hearing this, Nayuta really want to spend the rest of his life with Ren. “Well, it seems like we will use that this early.” Ren said as he rests his head again on Nayuta’s chest, and hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Nayuta-kun.” 

\------

Nayuta and Ren spend their days at the beach where the rest house Nayuta bought is. They walk around early in the morning, but there are days when Ren can’t walk at all, so they just stay at the balcony looking over the sea as the sun rise and set. They are happy to be with each other, but as days goes by, Ren condition worsen, but he still declines to be at the hospital. Nayuta trying to keep himself strong as he sees how Ren struggle with his condition. Ren didn’t let his condition take him too, he make sure to show Nayuta how happy he is right now, how he loves him so much. 

Nayuta and Ren are currently at the balcony, waiting for the sun to set, Ren is lying his head on Nayuta’s shoulder. “The sea really looks beautiful when it turns red when the sun set, it is like your eyes, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said as he watches the sun goes down. Nayuta just smiled and he put his arms around Ren, and the other to hold Ren’s hand. “There is something more beautiful than the sea.” Nayuta said, “Hmm, what it is, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked. “You.” Nayuta said looking at Ren’s. He gives Ren a kiss on his forehead after saying this and holding his hand tightly. 

Ren smiled, and then, closed his eyes. “Nayuta-kun, I’m getting sleepy.” Ren slowly said. “Ren, you can sleep now. I will be here.” Nayuta tried to said it even though he felt that tears will fall any minute now. “I love you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said. “I love you more, Ren.” Nayuta answered. Nayuta then felt that Ren went silent, “Ren?” Nayuta called out, but didn’t hear a response or any hum from Ren as an answer. 

“Ren?” He called out again, and still no response. Nayuta then felt that the hand of Ren lost the grip from holding his hand. Nayuta then hold it tighter, and hug Ren. “Sleep well, Ren. Wait for me there.” Nayuta said and tears starting to fall from his eyes. 

His beloved Ren is gone now. The other half of his life. Nayuta didn’t regret spending it with Ren, all those 20 years was the best years that come to him, and Ren make it all memorable. As he cried, he thought how he can continue on this life? He wants to follow Ren now. But then he remembered what Ren said to him one time. 

_“Nayuta-kun, if ever I will be the one to leave this world first, don’t follow me immediately, okay?” Ren said as they are cuddled up in the bed, Nayuta look at Ren. “Why do you think I will do that?” He asked._

_“I can feel it. If ever it happens, continue living, live for me too, Nayuta-kun. I want you to value your life. And when your time is up too, I will be the one to get you. I will wait for you and watch you over.” Ren explained with his eyes glued to Nayuta’s._

I will live my life with you in it, Ren. Nayuta thought. _Please wait for me, I will wait for you to take me._

\------------ 

After some years, a room with doctors and nurse and looking at an old man resting on his bed, and then, a beep was heard. “Time of death, 11:45.” The doctor announced. 

“Na....” “ Nayu...” “Nayuta-kun, wake up!” Nayuta heard a familiar voice, and when he opens his eyes, he saw that purple eyes, blue fluffy hair, a beautiful smile, oh, how he missed those. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake! Get up, Nayuta-kun, my legs are getting numb.” Ren said as he tried to push Nayuta. 

“Hmm, don’t want to, I miss sleeping here.” Nayuta said as he closed his eyes again. 

“Mo, Nayuta-kun, we need to go now. There is a place that we can be together forever.” Ren happily said, Nayuta then opened his eyes, and get up, Ren also get up from sitting. 

Ren then held Nayuta’s hand, “Let’s go, Nayuta-kun.” He said, Nayuta smiled at him and nodded. 

“You sure, that is a good place.” Nayuta asked as they walked. “Of course!” Ren answered. 

“No one will disturb us?” Nayuta said as he looks at Ren “What are you thinking, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked. “What, I didn’t say anything.” “I know you're thinking of something, Nayuta-kun.” 

They glare at each other, but then, they smiled and laughed. They continue to walk to the place that will allow them to stay forever. A white-haired boy and a blue haired boy happily walking together, holding each other’s hand, smiling at each other. They will continue their journey to this new place together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you at least like it. Just looking on my drafts to cleanse myself while I continue on my on-going fic. Thank you for the kudos!


End file.
